Khalisah al-Jilani
Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani is a human Westerlund News reporter. She appears at the C-Sec Academy on the Citadel, asking Commander Shepard for an interview as part of the Citadel: The Fourth Estate assignment. If Shepard agrees to the interview, al-Jilani's questions begin cordially, but gradually become more hostile. It soon becomes apparent that she is appealing to popular human opinion; she is critical of the Citadel Council, believing it treats humanity as a "poor relation". Khalisah al-Jilani is voiced by April Banigan. Khalisah asks Shepard if the Normandy has effectively been handed over to the Citadel, if the Council has been asking Shepard to put the Citadel's requests above humanity's needs, and - if Shepard has just returned from Noveria - whether the Commander was specifically asked to sabotage Peak 15, which she describes as a human research station. She will also ask about Feros if Shepard has just returned from there. al-Jilani pushes for answers that will 'prove' Shepard is a shill for the Council and becomes irritated if she does not receive them. Shepard can answer al-Jilani's questions in several ways. Charm will give diplomatic answers that annoy al-Jilani; conversely, she agrees with several Intimidate answers, but still usually manages to include a snide remark in her responses. Eventually, Shepard can either calmly dismiss al-Jilani, realise she has an agenda and walk away - much to her annoyance - or, if she has particularly angered Shepard, punch her. Although Admiral Hackett will later disagree, it is possible to impress al-Jilani by answering her questions in ways that emphasise human independence and strength, with Shepard finishing the interview by saying "Strong words. This is a good time for strong words." When the Commander uses the Galaxy Map to travel to another system, Admiral Hackett will contact Shepard and describe what the response was on Earth to al-Jilani's interview. Also, a news report can be heard when travelling in a lift on the Citadel, remarking on Shepard's behaviour toward al-Jilani. Mass Effect 2 Al-Jilani returns in Mass Effect 2, in a far corner outside of the Dark Star Lounge on the Citadel. She will again request that you conduct an interview, asking loaded questions, drawing irrelevant conclusions, and other logical fallacies about the Battle of the Citadel and your choice of saving the Council or leaving them to die, in order to show Shepard in a negative light regardless of your responses. You can perform a renegade interrupt in the middle of her question, punching her in the face (she will have a black eye and other facial injuries afterwards). If you wait through the question you can choose to charm the audience by saying that the sacrificed people are heroes or you can intimidate her by responding that the audience and families of those sacrificed deserve better than her. Non-charm and intimidate options have you simply walk away from her. Trivia *The Shadow Broker's archive contains several video records of her. *Her name, Khalisah (Arabic, خليصة بنت سينان الجيلاني), means "sincere" or "pure", the former being an ironic contradiction to her occupation as a slandering reporter. *Khalisah being punched in the face is somewhat a recurring gag in Mass Effect 2, as videos of her in the Shadow Broker's base show her being punched by several other individuals. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters